Quidditch daughter
by TigerPaw2013
Summary: Oliver Wood's daughter, Corey, is in her 5th year with her best friend, James Potter. Will she find out what happened 12 years ago. Is her mom alive or gone forever. * i do not own harry Potter*
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Corey Wood**

**Looks: portrayed by Debby Ryan**

**Age: 15**

**Year: 5th**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Other: Dad is Oliver Wood. Been Quiddittch captain since her 4****th**** year. Mom passed away when she was 3. (will tell you later how she died)**


	2. Chapter 2

Corey's POV:

BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!BE-SMACK!!!!!!

"Stupid muggle alarm clock" I muttered while heading to the bathroom to get ready for my day.

"Corey, are you ready to go yet?" I heard from downstairs which I knew it was my dad calling.

" Coming, Dad" I shouted back while fixing my hair.

Then I headed downstairs.

" Ready to go pick up James yet" asked Oliver.

" Yep, Lets go" I said while going towards the fire place.

"Why don't you go get him and meet me at the pitch?" suggested Oliver.

" OK, meet you there" I said while stepping into the fire place and yelling " POTTER HOUSE!" and then disappeared into the flames.

Suddenly, I saw that I was not in my living room but in the Potter's. So I went into their kitchen to see if he was there, but no luck. There was Mrs. P in the kitchen making breakfast for her family.

" Morin, Mrs. P" I said.

" Well, Good Morning Corey" she said while using magic to flip something that was in the pan.

" Is James up yet?" I asked.

" No, but would you be a dear and go wake him up for me" Asked Mrs. P.

" Sure thing" I said while heading upstairs and on the way said Morin to Mr. P.

A few doors later, I finally got to James room. I knocked but heard no answer at all. " Guess I'm coming in then" I said to myself while opening the door. After, I opened the door I found James . . . Asleep. So, I went over to his bed and began to shaking him while saying

" Time to get up".

" No, five more minutes" he said while turning on the other side of the bed.

" NO, five more minutes me" I said.

" Drastic times calls for drastic measures" while heading to his bathroom to get a cup of water. After, I came back James was still asleep like before.

" Ok, don't say I didn't warn you" I said. Then, I poured the cup of water on James's head. Then, he woke up with shock and said " Bloody hell, woman, what was that for".

" To get you up. Don't you remember what today is".

"Wednesday?"

" No"

" Oh Yea, we were going to spend the day with your dad, I totally forgot".

" Well, get dressed, my dad is waiting for us at the pitch"

" Give me 15 minutes" said James.

" Ok, but if your not ready by that time I am leaving without you" I said while turning towards the door.

" Got it" said James while running to his bathroom. Then I started going downstairs.

15 minutes later James came down.

" Ready to go" I asked while heading to the fire place.

" Yea, lets go. Bye mom, I'm leaving" said James then walked into the fire place with me. I shouted " Puddlemere Quidditch Stadium".

Suddenly, I was in the head coach's office. After a few moments, I was pushed to the ground by James.

" Nice landing" I said sarcastically.

" I know and you make a good cushion". said James while getting off of me and helping me up off the ground.

" Well, we better get to the field before my dad has a heart attack" I said while walking out the door with James behind me. We passed by the locker rooms, the supplies closet, and other rooms that I do no know of. Finally, we got to the pitch.

" Come on" I said and took James's hand. We rushed down to the pitch and saw the whole team practicing. I searched for my dad. After a couple of minutes of searching, I found him putting away the quaffles.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Hey dad" I shouted trying to get his attention. After a little while, he notices James and I sitting in the stands waiting for him. Then he runs over to us. **

" **Hey, guys, ready to go school shopping" asked Oliver.**

" **Yea" James and I said in unison.**

" **Well, why don't you guys meet me in front of the locker room. Then we will go to Diagon Alley" said Oliver. **

" **O.K. meet cha ya there" I said while directing James to follow me. **

**After we got to the locker room, we only waited a few minutes until my dad came out of the locker room.**

" **Ready to go" asks Oliver.**

" **Yep" I said.**

" **Well, come on lets go to the coaches office and use the fireplace there" suggested Oliver.**

" **Sounds like a plan to me" said James while starting to walk towards the office.**

" **Me too" I said while following James even though he doesn't know where we were going. So I decided to mention that to him. "Hey James"**

" **Yea" he answers. **

" **Do you even know where your going" I asked while raising an eyebrow. **

" **Haven't the foggiest" said James " Lead the way Corey" **

" **Come on" I said while leading him to the office.**

**Once, we got there my dad had to use a key to open the door. Once the door was opened we got a clearer vision of what the office had look like. Even though we were here this morning. **

" **Well, Corey why don't you go first" said Oliver.**

" **Ok" I said while stepping into the fireplace. " DIAGON ALLEY" **

**Then I realized that I was in Flourish and Blots. I moved out of the quickly remembering that James would be coming soon after. Suddenly, James's body landing on the floor.**

" **Why weren't you on the floor waiting for me" asked James. **

" **Because I already play cushion today" I said with a giggle. James shook his and got off the ground remembering that my dad would still be coming. So we waited a couple of minutes for him. Then my dad came though fireplace without falling down. I ****SO ****wish I could do that. I muttered **

" **Show off" and my dad just chuckled and said **

" **Let's go get yours things now".**

" **Ok " James and I said at the same time. For a while, we walked along the streets of Diagon Alley. While seeing kids our age, younger, or older running trying to get all of their school supplies.**

" **Why don't you guys go get your school books and robes, and then I will meet you at the Qudditch shop" suggested Oliver.**

" **That sounds good" I said. **

" **Well, I will see you later. But no later than 3:00. Ok" said Oliver. **

" **Yea, dad. We will meet you at 3:00 at the Quidditch shop. Stop worrying so much. We'll be ****FINE****" I said while putting a statement on the word fine.**

**Then James and I went towards the robe shop to get new uniforms. **


	4. Chapter 4

After we got up the stairs, both of us went to find the books we needed. I was looking for the charms book when I heard a voice say

" Well, well, well. Look who it is. Corey Wood." I turned around and saw my arch enemy, Mark Flint.

Flint and I, do not have a great history. You see he's the captain of the Slytherin team, and with myself as a captain of the Gryffindor team. We weren't on such good terms. Unfortunately, he some how like me. Which might add is a little creepy.

" Flint, I don't have time do deal with you right now" I said while trying to walk away, but he grabbed my arm pulling back.

" I think you do" said Flint with anger in his voice.

" Where's Potter?" he asked.

" Somewhere" I said with slight of an attitude. I was about to walk away, but then James started to walk towards us with a bit of confusion on his face.

" Speak of the devil" Said Flint with a smirk.

" Corey, what are you doing with him" asked James still confused.

" We were just-"

" She was talking to me Potter! You got a problem with that" said Flint while cutting me off.

" Well, I got to go anyways. See ya at school, Wood, Potter" said Flint while walking away.

" What was that about" asked James.

" I honestly have no idea" I said.

" Come on, its almost 3. We better head to the robe shop to get our robes".

As we walked to the robe shop we saw kids our age, younger, and older trying to gather all their school supplies.

( I'm just going to skip to the Quidditch shop. Ok. Good. Onward)

After a couple of minutes, we finally saw the Quidditch shop. So we ran inside. I was first followed by James while he closed the door. I looked around and tried to find my dad. A few minutes pasted, and I found him by the counter purchasing something. So I motioned James to follow me. So we walked torwards my dad. When we got to him I tapped his shoulder and said

" Hey dad! What cha buying." He turned around and said

" Corey, you scared me. I am buying something for the team, coach asked me to get it for him."

" Ok, well, are you ready to go" I asked.

" Yep, lets get James back home" he said. " Lets use the floo system here".

" Ok" replied James and I while following my dad to the back. Once we got there I saw the fireplace.

" Why don't you go first, Corey." said my dad.

" Why do I always go first" I asked.

" Just because. Now go" my dad said with a stern voice. Which I knew not to get him mad.

" Ok" I said really fast then went into the fireplace and shouted

" POTTER HOUSE" while the others followed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Then I was in the Potter's living room like this morning. I moved again knowing James would be coming to fall on me like this morning. Then I saw James on the floor with a hurt look on his face.

" You still don't want to be my cushion" he asked.

" No" I said with a smirk. Then I walked into the I walked into the kitchen with James. We saw his family playing a game of Exploding Snap.

" Hey, everybody" I said with a smile. " COREY!!!!" said the youngest of the Potter's running to get a hug from me. Her name was Lily.

" Lily" I said while getting down to her level to receive the hug.

" How are you doing" I asked her.

" Great!, but I was mad that you didn't come see me this morning" she said with a pout.

" Sorry, but I had to get your brother up. You know how lazy he is" I said while whispering the last part. She giggled at what I said.

" Hey!, I heard that" said James. Lily and I just laughed. I got up and the second oldest, Albus.

" How you doing buddy" I said while giving him a hug. He just pushed me off and said

" Corey, you know I don't like hugs".

" Oh, that's right you're a big boy now, and they don't like hugs. Right?" I said while trying not to laugh.

" Yea, you got it" He said. Then I just wondered where's my dad.

" Hey, James"

" Yea"

" Have you seen my dad, yet?"

" No maybe he just went home" he suggested.

" Well, I better get home then" I said.

" Bye, everybody" I said while walking into the living room.

" Bye" said everyone but Lily was probably loudest out of all of them.

When I got home I didn't see my dad. So, I checked in the kitchen and . . . . . . . There he was cooking dinner.

" Hey, dad" I said while putting my stuff down.

" " Hey, sweetie. So, how was Diagon Alley" asked my dad.

" Good except I ran into Flint. Which was a little bit akward" I said sitting down at the island. My dad then a weird look on his face when I mentioned the name Flint.

" What happened then" he asked while stirring something in the pot.

" He was just being a git, then James showed up and that ended it" I said trying to saying I was Ok.

" Well, if that's all that happened I can let it go" he said.

" So what are we having for dinner" I asked trying to see what was on the stove. " Spaghetti and it's ready. Want some" he said turning to me.

" Yep" I said holding out the plate to get some food. After that me and my dad just talked about stuff. Then he said

" Corey, you get to bed. Hogwarts starts tomorrow".

" Oh yea, I forgot" I said turning to go upstairs.

" Corey" Said my dad stopping me.

" Yea"

" Did you get your trunk packed" he said.

" Yea, I did it yesterday" I said with a smile.

" Well, go upstairs and get some sleep. You'll need it" he said smiling back at me.

" OK, dad. Night" I said going up the stairs.

" Night, Baby girl, I love you" he whispered so couldn't hear it. Then he went to his own room.


End file.
